Sakuralan (1998)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney film "Mulan" It appeared on YouTube on December 21th, 2018. Cast *Mulan - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardraptor Sakura) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Li Shang - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mushu - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Cri-Kee - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Little Brother - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Khan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Shan-Yu - Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Goth (Silverwing) *Yao - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Ling - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chien-Po - Hiccup (Legnd of the Boneknapper Dragon, Book of Dragons, Gift of the Night Fury, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Dawn of the Dragons Race, Race to the Edge) *Fa Zhou - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) *Fa Li - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) *Grandmother Fa - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Chi-Fu - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *General Li - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Matchmaker - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *First Ancestor - Larn (Fire and Ice) *The Emperor Of China - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Dominic Torretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Great Wall Guard - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Morro (LEGO Ninjago) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Alejandro (Total Drama series) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Imperial Scout 1 - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Imperial Scout 2 - Guy (The Croods) *Ancestors - Police Officers (Zootopia) Scenes *Sakuralan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Sakuralan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Sakuralan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Lady Bat) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Aerrow *Sakuralan (1998) Part 7 - Sakura's Choice *Sakuralan (1998) Part 8 - Nick Wilde's First *Sakuralan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for Nick Wilde *Sakuralan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Aerrow *Sakuralan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful Nick Wilde/Sakura Meets Nick Wilde *Sakuralan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Sakuralan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 14 - Amos Slade's Bad News *Sakuralan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 16 - General Tadashi is Dead *Sakuralan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Sakuralan (1998) Part 18 - Sakura Has Been Discovered! *Sakuralan (1998) Part 19 - Tyler is Back! *Sakuralan (1998) Part 20 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Sakuralan (1998) Part 21 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 2) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 22 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 3) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 23 - Sakura's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Sakuralan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Movie used *Mulan (1998) Clips used *Cardraptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *The Princess and the Goblin *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Pinocchio (1940) *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Heavy Metal 2000 *Silverwing *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Anastasia *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Mermaid Melody *Fire and Ice *Storm Hawks *The Fast and the Furious *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Total Drama series *LazyTown *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wreck-It Ralph *The Croods Gallery AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Mulan Curide.png|Curide as Ping (Mulan's Disguise) Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Shang Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mushu Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Cri-Kee Kion.jpg|Kion as Little Brother Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-1547.jpg|Rajah as Khan Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler as Shan-Yu Goth in Silverwing.jpg|Goth as Hayabusa the Falcon Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Yao Flash Sentry crop.png|Flash Sentry as Ling Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Chien-Po Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Fa Zhou Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Fa Li Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Grandmother Fa Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Chi-Fu Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as General Li Lady_bat.jpg|Lady Bat as The Matchmaker Larn in Fire and Ice.jpg|Larn as First Ancestor Aerrow.jpeg|Aerrow as The Emperor of China Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) The Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|The Archdeacon as Great Wall Guard Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Shan-Yu's Archer Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Shan-Yu's Scout Robbie Rotten.jpeg|Robbie Rotten as Shan-Yu's Huntsman Judge Doom Smiling.jpg|Judge Doom as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 Grug in The Croods.jpg|Grug Crood as Imperial Scout 1 Guy in The Croods.jpg|Guy as Imperial Scout 2 Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11176.jpg|Police Officers as Ancestors See also *Sakuralan II (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sakuralan series